


Midnight Snack | Robron

by lockedinmybody



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, alcohol mention, bc these two really need to talk about their insecurities at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinmybody/pseuds/lockedinmybody
Summary: "You're not a bad person Robert.""Bad people make mistakes.""No. Everyone makes mistakes. Bad people just don't regret them."***Aaron knows deep down that his jealousy over Rebecca is rooted in his own insecurities. But when your fiancée is as witty and confident as Robert, it's easy to forget that sometimes, Robert Sugden can't escape the troubles of his past that haunt him at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little more angsty than you're used to from me, but i really want them to just talk things out for once. a couple of mentions of a beer, and a few insults towards robert. 
> 
>  
> 
> let me know what you think! come stalk me on tumblr, or send me prompts if you wanna: lockedinmybody.tumblr.com  
> :)

There was a soft knock on Aaron and Robert's bedroom door. Which was odd, considering it was 2:30 in the morning and Aaron had no intention of doing anything but sleep. He groaned slightly at the noise, hands patting the space beside him but coming up with nothing. "Aaron!" sounded from behind the door, in a hushed whisper. He rubbed his eyes, brows crinkling in confusion at the realisation that he was alone in his bedroom. His and _Robert's_ bedroom.  
The door creaked open, revealing an impatient Chas. "Mom, what you doing? It's two in the morning!" Aaron blinked heavily at the light coming in from the hallway. He looked at his mother who still hadn't given him a reason as to why he was being woken up at an ungodly hour. He shook his head slightly at her, "well go on then?"  
"I went downstairs earlier to get a glass of water," she paused to take a slightly shaky breath, "when I noticed that the pub is open. The door is open and the lights are on."  
Aaron's eyes widened slightly, and as he sat up straight he looked around the room, already searching for a shirt and sweatpants to throw on.  
"You think someone's nicking stuff?" He whispered as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Well why else would anyone be in there?"  
Aaron tied the top of his sweatpants. "Maybe someone fancied a late night drink." He'd meant it as a lighthearted joke, but the smile slipped from his face when his eyes fell on Robert's half of the duvet, crumpled and tossed aside. Chas followed his eye line. "Ah."

 

Chas walked behind Aaron as the both of them descended the stairs. Aaron thought about grabbing something heavy, as protection, but decided against it. He walked to the open pub door, peering around the corner, hand behind him to hold Chas in place.  
The lights were indeed switched on, as if it were the middle of the day. It was strange, seeing as the usual noise and steady stream of people wasn't there. Except for one.  
He was sat on a barstool, arms leaning on the bar and his head bowed. He was wearing a soft grey T-shirt and Aaron guessed he must have thrown on some sweatpants as well. For most people it would probably be a bit odd to see Robert out of his usual attire, his suit, blazers or even his floral button ups. But Aaron had seen him like this, almost every night. He felt almost honored. As soon as that bedroom door shut at night, it was just the two of them. _It's okay. It's just us, no one else. You don't have to pretend with me. I know you. I've got you._ Aaron swallowed past something heavy in his throat. Robert looked... small. He looked more like a boy than Aaron had ever seen him. More childlike. He saw the almost empty glass in front of him. _Did he actually pull himself a pint?_  
"Everything okay?" Chas whispered.  
Aaron turned his head back and nodded softly. "It's Rob." Chas nodded back at him and squeezed his shoulder before returning upstairs. 

Aaron walked through the opening until Robert could see him. "Hey." He said softly. Robert's head lifted at that, two tired eyes staring back at him. He paused for a second, and Aaron could see that Robert didn't really know what to say. "Did I wake you?" He settled with. Aaron shook his head and walked over to him, pulling up the barstool next to Robert and sitting down. 

He stayed silent at first, wanting to give Robert the space to start talking if he wanted to. Robert kept his eyes on the almost finished pint in front of him, not saying anything.  
Aaron bit his lip, hesitating, and then placed his hand on top of Robert's arm.  
Robert turned to look at him. 

Up close, Aaron saw how tired he looked. There was something worn out about the way he held himself, and there was a darkness under his eyes that wasn't always there.  
He looked flattened out, all sharp edges gone.  
"Couldn't sleep?" Aaron asked after a while. He kept his hand on Robert's arm, almost afraid that if he'd pull it away Robert would forget that he was there.  
Robert shook his head slightly, looking back at the glass. "Had a bad dream." He mumbled.  
Aaron rubbed his thumb back and forth over the fabric of Robert's shirt, as if to encourage him to continue.  
"Dad was there. And mom." His voice was just above a whisper.  
"Andy. Vic. Diane. Chrissie. You." Aaron winced, scared at where this might go. 

"It started with just dad. I was back on the farm and he was telling me off about something. And he got angrier and angrier." Aaron could hear the shakiness in Robert's voice, knowing he was trying his hardest to keep it together. "And then mom walked in. And I thought everything would be okay. And she started screaming as well, with dad about how I was a disgusting excuse for a son," Robert's voice got a bit louder, "and then Vic joined in and Diane and Andy and Chrissie and you." Aaron pressed his lips together, tightening his grip on Robert's arm.  
"You just kept screaming at me. All of you." Aaron could see that Robert's lips had started to quiver, but he harshly bit down on them. "About how everything would have worked out if I had just stayed away." He looked down at his hands, fingers anxiously twitching. "How they tried to erase the failed Sugden son from their lives but I had kept coming back to ruin things." Aaron took a short breath in, knowing Robert was thinking about the hurtful things he had said to Aaron. About how much he wanted to take them back; Aaron _knew_ he wanted to. 

"Worst part is that most of it was true." Robert wiped angrily at his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt. Aaron scooted closer. "What was?" He asked as calmly as he could. "Just," Robert hardened his jaw, "I've made so many mistakes. I've done enough horrible things to last a life time." Aaron moved his hand to Robert's upper arm, squeezing gently. 

"You're not a bad person Robert." Robert huffed a bitter laugh at that. "Bad people make mistakes."  
"No. Everyone makes mistakes. Bad people just don't regret them." Aaron replied fiercely.  
He put his hand under Robert's chin, forcing him to look at him. "You hear me? You are not a bad person. Bad people don't want to learn from their mistakes. Bad people don't try to better themselves. You do. That's what matters."  
He kept his eyes on Robert's, almost trying to force the words to sink in. Robert nodded slightly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
Aaron pulled Robert's head down slightly, placing his lips on his forehead, deliberately holding them there for a few seconds. "Come back to bed with me?" He asked gently.  
They both stood up, Robert shuffling quietly to the backroom. Aaron followed after having flicked the lights off, picking up the glass and emptying it in the kitchen sink before he put it down and walked up the stairs. 

Robert was stood at his side of the bed as Aaron wordlessly folded the duvet back. Aaron waited for Robert to get in first, like he usually did but he remained still. Aaron looked at him questioningly. "Could you..." Robert gestured towards the bed.  
Aaron nodded slowly before dipping down into the bed, pulling the duvet over himself but holding Robert's side open.  
"Move up a little." Robert whispered. Aaron complied, realising that Robert was usually the one with his head by the headboard.  
Robert moved, lying next to Aaron. He looked at him for a moment, and then laid his head down on Aaron's chest.  
Aaron pulled the cover over them a little further, and then let that hand fall into Robert's hair, gently combing the thick blonde strands through his fingers. "This okay?" Aaron whispered. He felt Robert nod, and then place his arm over Aaron's stomach. This was as close as Robert was ever going to get to admitting he needed physical affection. "Good." 

 

In the morning, Aaron woke up with a warm hand resting over his ribcage, gentle breaths against his shirt.  
He smiled, and ran his hand lovingly through Robert's hair like he had done the night before, only stopping when Robert had fallen asleep.  
Robert stirred at the touch, sleep-heavy eyelids opening. "Morning." Aaron whispered. Robert gave a soft smile, leaning up so he could kiss Aaron's lips. 

After a quick shower, Aaron came downstairs to make breakfast, seeing Chas already seated at the table. "Morning love. Everything alright?"  
"Yeah, Rob's in the shower just now."

Ten minutes later, Robert returned wearing a button up and a smile that tried very hard but didn't quite reach his eyes. Aaron smiled at him from behind his breakfast. Robert took his seat, and Aaron quickly glanced at the kitchen counter where the glass had been. Except it wasn't anymore. He looked at his mother who gave him a knowing smile.  
"D'you wanna have lunch in the pub today?" Robert asked, keeping his tone neutral. A small smile formed on Aaron's face. "Yeah, 'course."  
It sounded like Robert putting in effort, but Aaron knew it was Robert not wanting Aaron too far away. As if he had to worry about that.


End file.
